Down in the Dumps
by Lambinator
Summary: Sam's dating someone, and Danny's getting Jealous, so jealous that he does something stupid... He grabs some Jack Daniels from the Liquor store. The wonders of invisibility. DxS Rated T for underage alcohol use and the little goofball known as drunk Danny. (For valentines day) One-shot


(Danny's POV, they're seventeen in this story and I don't think there's any need for me to say I don't own Danny phantom, I also don't own any of the songs, duh)

I sighed, two weeks, they started dating two weeks ago, I've been suffering for two weeks. What's worse is Kevin was a loud mouth, he'd say all the details of their relationship and I would always hear it, it's like he's secretly toturing me.

He now sat with us at our table, and everytime I kept struggling against the urge to tackle him down, I could tell Tucker was onto me, he'd always send sad looks my way when they were flirting in front of us.

I sighed again, today was going to be no different. I looked at the cafeteria doors, if I had any chance of making it back out of these doors without making a scene,  
I'd need to calm myself down.

I took a deep breath and entered, I lined up in the queue to get my lunch, Sam and Kev were at the front, Tucker was at the back. A good thing I suppose. Sam was laughing at some joke he'd told, probably not even that funny. I frowned.

Tucker followed where I was looking at and smiled sadly.

"Hey man, how you holding up?" He asked softly, he knew I was in a delicate state right now. "Not well Tucker, not well at all." I say, my eyes remaining on Sam, my frown ever present.

"If it means anything, I was certain that you two would end up together." Tucker mused.

"How is that suppose to help?" I take my eyes off of Sam to look at him incredulously. He shrugged and smiled weakly. The line moved forward. Sam and Kev were probably sitting at our table now, flirting like there was no tomorrow.

Kev had well groomed brown hair with brown eyes, he definetely had some muscle in there to, he was quite tall, taller than me anyway. I had to admit, the guy looked after himself well, but I'd never admit that. He usually came to school in a blue polo shirt with skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Finally I made it to the front of the line, Tucker had only just got his food and went to the table. Dash still picked on me, but it didn't really bother me that much anymore. Thanks to ghost hunting, I wasn't the skinny little tooth pick I once was, but I still didn't have a six pack or anything, eheh, I had to keep a some what skinny figure, helps with the ghost hunting.

I got my food and made my way to the table.

Sam, Tucker, and Kevin were all laughing, I took a deep breath and sat down. "Hey guys." I said as casually as I could. "Hey Danny." Sam and Kev said at the same time,  
then they burst into laughter. I was more than confused, I looked at Tucker and he just shrugged back. I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what, the third time this day we jinxed." Kevin said through the laughter.

"I know right, it's insane." Sam commented, their laughter dying down. I mentally banged my head, my fingers drumming into the side of my leg, trying to keep myself from making an outburst.

Tucker noticed that I was tense, so he came to my rescue, or at least he tried. "So uhh, anyone got the new Doom expansion?" Tucker asked.

"Yea, I got it months ago." Sam replied. "But it only came out two days ago." Tucker asked quizicaly. Then it finally caught up with him that Sam was loaded. "Ohhhhhh Okay."

Kevin didn't know, thank god he's never been to Sam's house before.

"Oh yea, Sam, you still going to the fair tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Sam asked.

I had to hold in a sigh, Sam barely hanged out with us anymore, we only saw her at lunch, sometimes not even that. I willed everything to just sound like dull noise.  
I really didn't want to be doing this right now.

But every now and again, I'd hear little snippets, and all of them were of Sam talking about her plans to Kevin, or Kevin making a joke that would make Sam laugh herself silly.

That was all it took to send me off edge.

I stood up from my seat and slammed my hands on the table, that was enough to grab everyones attention, including everyone else's in the cafeteria. "I can't take this anymore! We barely see you and when we do, you and Kevin are always making me want to bang my head on a wall!" I yelled, Tucker looked taken aback, so did Kev.

Sam stood up as well clearly prepared to stand her ground. "What's your problem? Is it wrong to like someone?" Sam yelled.

"Yes! I mean no, just-just get a room so no one else has to listen to you two! It's unbarable!" I yelled back.

Sam seemed to get really mad at this. "I'll kill you Fenton!" She yelled murderously. I backed up, thankfully, Tucker got in between us. "Woah woah woah, what the hell dude?" Tucker looked at me incredulously.

I looked at him, mouth gaping. "A-wu-You can't be serious! How can you stand them?" I asked. Tucker frowned at this. "You learn to adapt for friends dude." He explained.

"B-But." I stuttered.

I grinded my teeth, I really, really didn't wanna deal with this at all.

My angry frown slowly softened as I realized I just snapped. I looked into Sam's amethyst eyes, they were pretty cross.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'll just go." I said reluctantly. I grabbed my bag and walked the hell out of there.

The lessons passed by in no time, when the bell rang I was the first one out the door, I didn't wait for my friends, I knew they'd get along just fine without me. Man, I was breaking, I didn't realize how hard I was falling for Sam until I hit the ground. I felt crap, she didn't even know what she was doing to me.

Maybe, just maybe this is what I deserve, I mean, I wasn't excacly the perfect friend to them. Who am I kidding, the fact that I snapped says it all. I just wasn't strong enough to hold it in for the sake of my friends.

I kicked an empty soda can as I walked by, today had been a long day. I walked into Fenton Works, not bothering to greet my parents and went straight to my room.

I set my bag down, my frown ever present, I flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Sam was going to the fair with Kev, hell, Tucker said he was busy tonight too.

I had no one to talk to. I was left alone to feel all bummed out and depressed, great. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, the door opened, it was Jazz.

"What do you want?" I asked, still looking at the ceiling "Well, I thought you could use someone to talk to, Tucker said you and Sam had a huge fall out." She says softly.

I say nothing and she walks in and shuts the door. "I should of just kept my mouth shut, but do you know how hard it is to just watch them flirt with each other infront of me as if I'm not there." I say after a moment's silence.

"Well, Tucker seems to be holding up fine." She commented, obviously trying to trap me into accidently admit it. I say nothing.

"I mean, if you liked her more than a friend then maybe..." Jazz pauses, waiting for my reaction. "I know, I know, It's just-"

"You like her more than a friend." She finishes for me. I stay quiet for a moment.

"Tell me something I don't know." I mutter, but she hears it. "Wow, you actually admitted it?" Jazz said, beweildered. "Yea, yea." I grumbled.

Suddenly a beeping noise went off, Jazz fished into her pockets and got out her phone, "Oh hey.. Oh sure.. I'll be there soon." She put her phone away.  
"I need to go, Take care little brother." She left.

I got up from my bed and decided to go on my computer, maybe Doom would get my mind off it.

3 Hours later.

"Stupid game anyway." I moaned after I couldn't get passed the level. I just sat there for a moment, trying to think of what to do. I looked out the window, it was dark out now. An Idea did pop into my head, one that no doubt everyone would disapprove of, but if it would help with this down feeling I've been dealing with for the past two weeks, then I'm up for it.

I turned into my ghost half and phased out the room. I took to the sky, continuing until I could see all of Amity Park, finally, my eyes landed on what I was looking for.

The liquor store.

I turned intangible and flew into the store, there was a cashier reading an adult magazine, blissfully unaware of the 17 year old browsing the liquor. Now, I've never thought about stealing before, especially alchol, but these past two weeks are the worst I've felt in my life. I looked through the isles to see what they had, then I found it.

Jack Daniels.

My dad had let me have a sip a couple weeks ago, and I liked it. I grabbed the bottle and turned it intangible, then went into the glasses section and got a small glass ideal for whisky. I flew out the store, sure, I felt guilty, but I really needed this. I flew over to the park No one was at the park at this hour, no lights either, to the average person it would be pitch black, but thanks to My ghost powers, I could see in the dark.

I sat down at a picnic table and set everything down, turning myself back to Fenton, I don't want the next headline to be 'Danny Phanton, Hero or alcholic?'. I unscrewed the lid and poured the JD into the glass.

I could see the fair lights in the distance as I took my first sip, it was just as good as I remembered, heck I even found my self smiling lightly. I looked around again,  
making sure no one was there as I pulled out my phone and put my favourite radio station on. Colours by Age of consent started playing.

I found myself tapping my feet as I took another sip, my glass now half full, I even found myself whistling the lyrics. The song ended and I took another sip.

"Hello, people of Amity Park! Don't you hate it when your friends are left with broken hearts and you have to watch them as their hearts are torn into two? This next song is for my buddy Danny, who's suffering from some serious heart break, stay strong dude." A familiar voice said through his phone, Tucker! He never told me he was the new radio host.

I smiled sadly and took another sip and filled the glass back up again. Outlines from DJ mehdi started to play. It was my favourite song, I took another sip, more like a gulp this time, making me aware that I wasn't exacly sober anymore.

It's probably because I wasn't entirely sober, that I actually sang along to the song, it's a good thing I haven't reached the point where I slur when I speak yet.

"I've seen that same look in your eyes before,  
It ain't good for me, it ain't good for you,  
It ain't good for nobody else.

Lord knows i've done my share,  
Plus a whole lot more,  
Now you're through with me, But I stay true to you,  
You see, I ain't got nobody else.

And Time flies, You better not let it run away from you,  
You'll never get it back now, so take me back now,

Can t you see i ain t got nothing left,  
Baby but you, you, you,  
You ll never get it back now,  
So take me back now,  
Can t you see I ain t got nothing left,  
Baby it s true, true, so true,  
You ll never get it back now,  
So take me back now,  
Can t you see I ain t got nothing left baby but you.

Can t stop thinking about The moment you walked out that door,  
Wasn t good for me,  
Wasn t good for you,  
Wasn t good for nobody else,

And Lord knows I ve done my share,  
But lords also knows That you don t care.  
He told me watch your step,  
And hold the line.  
Can t you see you re wasting your time?

Can t you see I ain t got nothing left,  
Baby but you, you, you,  
You ll never get it back now,  
So take me back now,  
Can t you see I ain t got nothing left,  
Baby it s true, true, so so true,  
You ll never get it back now,  
So take me back now,  
Can t you see I ain t got nothing left,

Baby but you, you,  
You, you, You, you,  
You, you,

Baby it's true, true So so true, true True, true, so so true,  
True true, so so true,  
Baby but you."

I took another gulping sip, having to refill my glass, looks I won't be flying myself home.

"Wooh! If your listening Danny, hoped you liked it. Our next song is a song that I feel deserves a lot more credit than it actually gets, Viva la vida by coldplay everyone!"  
Tucker announced, I listened to the song, taking small sips occassionally. By the end of it, I had to fill up again.

Song after song, I sat there miserably, drinking JD, I was down to half the bottle now, finishing off my sixth glass.

"Doo do do doo do do dummm." I sang/slurred, my head bobbing up and down as I poured myself yet another glass. I took another sip straight away, I let my eyes drift to the lights of the fair in the distance, it had been roughly 2 hours, I'd really taken my time drinking those glasses. Suddenly, a firework shot into the sky and exploded into green sparks that glittered across the sky. It was soon followed by a red one, a yellow, a blue one and a purple one.

I scrunched up my face as if I was angry. "O-Oh yeeaaahhh! I don't ne-need fireworks to *hiccup* have a good time." I slurred as I yelled and turned my attention to my phone on the picnic table.

"Aww, look at the fireworks, I can see them from my house, heha!" Danny grumbled uninteligably at Tucker's statement "Anyway, for those love sick lovebirds out there,  
Enjoy!"

You and I by started playing by Ingrid Michealson.

I sang to it, having nothing better to do.

"Don' ya worry, there my honey,  
We might not have any mon*Hiccup*ey But we's got our love to pay the bills.

Maybe I think ya're cute and funny,  
Maybe I wanna do *Hiccup* what bunnies do with you,  
If you know what I mean.

Oh, le's get rich 'n' buy our parents Homes in the South of France,  
Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters 'n' teach them how to dance,  
Le's get rich 'n' build our house on a mountain,  
Making everybody look like ants,  
From way up there, you 'n' I, you 'n' I.

Well you might be a bit confuuusssed,  
And you might be a little bit bruuuised *hiccup*,  
But baby how're we spoon like no one else,  
So I will help you read them books,  
If you will soothe my worried looks,  
And we will put the lonesome on the *hiccup* s-shelf.

Oh, le's get rich 'n' buy our parents Homes in the South of France,  
Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters 'n' teach them how to dance,  
Le's get rich 'n' build our house on a mountain,  
Making everybody look like ants,  
From way up there, you 'n' I, you 'n' I.

Oh, le's get rich 'n' buy our parents Homes in the South of France,  
Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters 'n' teach them how to dance,  
Le's get rich 'n' build our house on a mountain,  
Making everybody look like ants,  
From way up there, you 'n' I, you 'n' I."

After I was done, I sighed, downing my seventh drink.

*Sam's POV*

"Bye Kev." I waved, he smiled warmly "See ya monday Sam." And he went his own way back to his house on the other side of town. I on the other hand, had to walk through the park. I stuck to the path of it, as I couldn't see a thing, after five minutes of walking I heard music in he distance, sounded like some drunk was singing along.

As I got closer I started to recognise the voice. Wait a minute, was that Danny? I got my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flash light, I looked around until my flash light landed on the teen, more specifically holding an almost empty glass of JD, about to pour the last bit of it into his glass infront of him.

"Danny?" I asked in shock. Danny yelped, put his hands in the air and dropped the bottle of JD, sending it smashing to the ground. "AH! Officccerrs *hiccup* D-don't arrest me,  
I'm.. very much of age! *hiccup*

I stared at him for moments longer, "What the hell, Danny?" I asked, Danny seemed to recognise the voice and lowered his arms, then turned around. "Sam? Wha *hiccup*  
are yaaa dooin' here?" He slurred. What the hell? I wouldn't even expect this from Tucker but Danny? Something must be very wrong.

"I'm walking home," I answered. "The better question is what are you doing here?"

"Well, I-I, ummm, yaa know what, I forgot." He stuttered. I shook my head. "Come on, let's get you home, buster." I said, Danny nodded and moved his foot to step over the bench of the picnic table.. only to trip and fall face first. I sighed and helped him up, slinging his arm over My shoulder, we walked over in the direction of Fenton works.

"Ohhhhh yea, S-Sam, did you *Hiccup* kn-know Tucker's the new host of Amity radio." Danny asked.

"Yep, he told us this morning, remember?" I asked. "*Hiccup* Nnnnnope!" He stated rather loudly. We walk on in silence, Danny stumbling occasionally

Danny started to stare at me intensly. "D-Did I ever say *hiccup* That you have beautiful eyes? Ssssaaaam?" Danny said and I couldn't help but blush. I didn't say anything. "Ssseriously, I could look at 'em all day." Danny continued, which made me blush even redder.

"T-tha*hiccup*nks by the way." He slurred again. "For what?" I asked

"F-for helping me hooome, lllord knows I wouldn't of made it by myself." He answered, I smiled. "No problem Danny." I replied sincerely.

"Hhhhhey, do you wanna hear a *hiccup* ssecret?" He slurred.

"Sure buddy." I said.

"I'mmm Dannny Phaaantom! I'm a ghost, boOOooo!" He shouted rather loudly. I clasped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Shhhh!" I whispered harshly, drunk Danny sure was stupid.

I could hear his muffled cries of protests and ignored them all... until he licked my hand.

I drew my hand away instantly. "Did you just lick my hand?" I asked, fuming. "*hiccup* Ummmm, no?" He smiled like an idiot. I speed up my paste. "Come on, we really need to get you home." I said. Wait a minute, his parents would flip if they saw him like that, probably even more if they saw me with him. Well, my parents were out for the weekend, the only person home was grandma and she'd understand.

"Alright, listen, you'd probably get into loads of trouble if I take you home, so I'm gonna let you crash at my place, okay?" I asked.

"Woowww, you're really smmmart sssssaaaammm." He slurred once again.

Finally, we made it out the park, I turned my flashlight off my phone and put it in my pocket as the street lights lit the way, we walked in silence, the only noise being Danny's constant hiccups.

And then he starts humming...

"Dooo doo do do duuummm de dooo wee doooo dummm, *Hiccup* du du du du duuu duuuu dooo dum, dooo de wooo de dummmmmm." He mumbled.

"Can you be quiet." I asked.

"Hmmmm, nnnoope I don' think ssso" He smiled goofily again. I groaned irritably. Surprisingly enough he turns quiet. I look over at him. He seemed to have an almost sad expression on his face. "You okay?" I ask out of concern, sure, I was mad at him from his outburst earlier, and I was going to make damn sure I get him to answer why he was drinking in the first place, but still, he was my friend and I did care.

He shook his head. "I-I'vve been feellin' sso lonely ever since you started dating Kevvv *hiccup*. S'pose it's my fault reallly, buuutttt, I-I jjjust wan' you to know,  
no matter how deeply it hurtssss me *hiccup* I'mmmm happy ttthat he makes you happy." His words touched my heart, though I was left confused, how was Kevin and I hurting him?

"That means a lot to me Danny." I said sincerely. "Why would it hurt you though?" I questioned.

"Tha'ssss my little seeecret" He smiled, putting his finger on his nose. I knew that him being drunk ment I could easily trick him.

"Ohh yea, and why don't you tell me it?" I asked playfully.

"sccuz, you'll get mad at me *hiccup*" He slurred, even more playfully. This got me even more confused.

"What if I promise that I won't get mad at you, or at least I won't physically hurt you for it." I suggested. He seemed to be considering.

"Hmmm, okay. *hiccup* Bbuut you have to swwwear you wwwon't tell anyone, or hurt me. Okay." He said. I nod.

"Mmmmkay, good. a'ight, I *hiccup* Danny Fennnton, luuuuuuurrrrv you, Saaaaaammmmm Mansssson!" He declares.

My face goes bright red. He couldn't mean that could he? I mean, he's all drunk and all, but those words must of came from somewhere. I stare at him, he's doing the same,  
his expression unreadable, my mouth agape.

The moment is short lived however, as he trips on a crack in the path we were walking on, managing to slip from my graspe, falling to the ground, that was all it took to finally knock him out.

After a moment I sigh, no way was I going to get him back home like this, time to call some help. I start to dial Tucker's number. It rings three times before he picks up.

"Hello?" His voice rings through the phone.

"Hey Tuck, meet me at Lavender road, it's important." I said. "Alright Sam, on my way." He states, hanging up.

I wait there for not five minutes before he comes round the corner of the street, speechless at Danny lying on the ground, smelling like whisky.

"Help me get him up, we need to get him to my place." I instruct. He nods. "What the hell happened to him?" Tucker asked, standered question.

"Well, I was walking back from the fair, it was pitch black at the park and I started hearing music in the distance and it sounded like some drunk was singing to it,  
the louder it got, the more I recognised the voice. When I finally realized it sounded like Danny, I got my flashlight (on my phone) out and sure enough, Danny was sitting on a picnic table with an almost empty bottle of JD in his hand." I explained.

Tucker looked shocked. "Really? I didn't realise this was getting to him so much." Tucker mused as we picked him up. Tucker grabbed his legs and I held him by the arms.

"Wait, what's getting to him?" Were they hiding something?

"What? Oh uhh nothing." Tucker saved, yep, definetely hiding something. "So, how long was Danny awake for before he passed out." Tucker asked.

"About 15 minutes." I answered. He nods his head. "He didn't say anything too stupid did he." He asked suspiciously. I immediatly blush and he raises an eyebrow.

"What did he say?" Tucker dryly asked. "Well, he said he loved me.." I trailed off. Tucker frowned. "Sam, you obviously like him, why don't you admit it already?"

"Because he doesn't like me the same way! He probably only said it because he was drunk anyway." I admit.

We made it to my house and set Danny down on the couch. "Call me as soon as he wakes up." Tucker asked. I nodded. "Alright, night Tuck." I waved.

I walked him out the door. After I shut the door I went back into the living room, I sat on the other couch opposite to the one Danny was sleeping on. I stared at him. Why? Why on Earth would he start drinking, sure, Ghost hunting was stressful, but it never pushed him too far off the edge, he did seem tense at lunch, enough to shout at us for the smallest of things.

One thing I knew, whatever was getting to Danny was REALLY getting to him, and that almost never happens.

Then, Danny's face scrunches up and he rolls over, facing the other way, letting out a deep breath when he relaxes. Kev was sweet, he was handsome, but no matter how many times I tell myself that, I know all to well that I'd chose Danny.

I sighed, and got up, heading over to where my parents store the blankets. I grabed a green one, and walked back over to Danny, admiring his sleeping form once more.  
I carefully tucked him in, making sure he was as comfortable as could be on a couch, sure it was a ridiculously expensive couch, but it was still a couch.

After I'm done tucking him in, his lips tilt upwards slightly, he was smiling warmly. I smile myself, no matter how "ungoth" It may be. I stretch, who would've known that carrying your drunk friend for 30 minutes was exhausting.

I head up stairs, off to bed.

(Danny's POV)

My eyes crack opened and I was greeted with a killer headache and a throat as dry as the sahara desert. As my eyes began to focus, I immediately recognised it as Sam's living room.

OH GOD, SAM'S LIVING ROOM?!

She'd definetely kill me if she knew I'd been drinking! Which she no doubt already knew since I was in her living room. Crap.

Then, my Dry throat decides to make itself known, and the only comprehensible thought I could manage was 'Water! Lot's of water!' I scramble to my feet, almost tripping on the green blanket as I darted to the sink.

Not bothering to use a glass I stick my head under there, making the water from the tap fall straight into my mouth.

Water, the savior of the human race.

After gulping down a river's worth of water from the tap, I wipe my face with my hand...

And then I feel like I'm going to be sick. I dart to the toilet, thankly making it in time, Sam's parents would kill me if I messed up their carpets. I could only remember little snippets of what happened last night, I'm sure it would all come back to me soon. After my body was done ridding all the toxins, I walked back over to the couch, planning to at least get another 20 minutes of sleep... Sam was sitting on the couch. She didn't seem cross or disappointed... she seemed curious.

I merely smiled meakly. "Ehehehehe." I rubbed the back of my neck, avoiding her gaze.

"Ghost hunting, it's stressful, but you've always dealt with it well, Dash, again stessful but you've always dealt with it well. So, what is it that has you pushed so far over the edge that you decided to have a nice drink at the park?" She mused.

I gulped. I let my mind wonder to the old days of our friendship, to our fake out make outs, our blushy moments and the times I knew I could count on her. Then suddenly,  
it hit me, after three long years, it finally hit me. She was my best friend, she wouldn't let this ruin our friendship, so what if I loved her but she didn't love me back? I can't just hold onto these feelings forever, that would kill me!

I sighed, running a hand through my hair... how was I going to put this?

"I-I errmmm, have been feeling very, err depressed lately because... because I... well.. I." I stopped and took a deep breath, the best way would be to just let it all out. "IThinkILoveYouMoreThanAFriendAndI'mSuperJealousOfYourBoyfriend." The words come tumbling out of my mouth... Wow, good job Fenton!

"Alright, try speaking it in english this time." She suggests dryly. I sigh again.

"Okay, to hell with it. I love you, Sam, I love you so god damn much and I.. May or may not be very jealous of.. Kev. I know you don't feel the same way and I'm so sor-"  
Before Danny could finish rambling, Sam threw herself at Danny, cupping his cheeks before she brought her lips onto his, Danny's eyes widened before dazing shut and melting into the kiss, Danny was comfused to say the least, but he didn't care right now.

His arms snaked up to her back, pulling her close.

When they finally broke apart for the horrible thing known as oxygen, Amethyst eyes met blue and stared dazed into each other's eyes. "What?" Danny asked breathlessy.

"Tucker made a bet with me, If the box ghost didn't appear for a whole day, Tucker would have to trash all his PDAs, if the box ghost did, then I needed to fake going out with someone for three weeks for some reason." Sam explained.

"Oh.." Danny trailed off before looking back at her lips and connecting them to his once again. Kissing her was the best feeling he had ever experienced. They pulled apart for the jerk they call oxygen once again. Danny smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He grinned.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that." She smirked, a mischeivious glint in her eyes. "I love you."

"I know." He smiled goofily. "Aren't you gonna say it back?" Sam asked, eye brow raised, still smiling. "I already said it, didn't I?" He retorted.

Sam gave him a look. "Okay, I love you too, 10 times more to be exact!" He declared befor capturing her lips once again.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N Awwww, first one-shot

Happy valentines day... where I'm reminded about the fact that no one could ever love me. Sigh.  
Enjoy it any how! Hope you've got that special someone alongside you. ;_

(I also know that Valentines day is a day away. I don't like waiting.)


End file.
